Zenturio
by DrCenturion
Summary: Shinigami have always known Hollows to be almost mindless beats that preyed on souls. Yet who is this being that keeps reappearing to help the Shinigami in some of their most desperate times of need?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note - This is a character I thought of while sitting on a bus on my way home from college while reading a Bleach fan-fiction. Now with this story, I'm not actually planning to do much with it, more like a catalogue of every time he is encountered and made a ****difference for the Shinigami of the Seireitei. I do not mind if one of you decides they want to use him in their story. Just mention that he was created by me.**

**Copyright- I do not own Bleach, it is owned by Tite Kubo. Many thanks for creating an amazing world.**

Shinigami have always known Hollows to be almost mindless beats that preyed on souls. Yet who is this being that keeps reappearing to help the Shinigami in some of their most desperate times of need?

800 years after the Gotei 13 was created

Sirens sounded throughout the Seireitei, Shinigami ran around in a half panic at the message that was being broadcasted.

_"The Hollows are attacking the Seireitei, everyone report to your designated positions and await further order. This is not a drill."_

"My god, look at them all, it seems like and endless tide" a Shinigami muttered under his breath, slightly shaking from the thought of the impending battle. "Yes, but we are Shinigami, and I'll be dammed if I don't take at least one of them with me", a Shinigami patted the first on the shoulder in and gave him a reassuring smile. "Besides, even if we have to fight them, there is almost no possible way for them to get inside the Seireitei without killing themselves". This comment gave the first, a bit more confidence.

How more wrong could they have possible been.

* * *

A loud explosion sounded throughout the Seireitei as the West gate was blown apart by Hollows, sending debris and dust around.

"Here they come, stand your ground and watch each other's backs!" A Shinigami lieutenant shouted to his colleges. As the Dust settled Hollows began to pour through the broken gate in a frenzied rush as they tried to be the first to devourer those who dared oppose them. "CHARGE!" the lieutenant screamed as he drew his Zanpakuto and charged into the mass of Hollows, his fellow Shinigami drawing their Zanpakuto and charging into the fray behind him. Steel cut flesh, Claws scratched bodies, Kido burned Hollows, Hollows devoured Shinigami. It was truly a bloodbath, one that would undoubtedly be remembered by the survivors for generations to come.

As more and more Shinigami and Hollows charged into the seemingly endless meat grinder, Captain-Commander Yamamoto watched on, ready to intervene at a moment's notice if the battle would surely be lost. Then something caught his attention outside the walls of the Seireitei, it sounded like a battle, as if a Shinigami had somehow managed to get behind the Hollows and attacked their exposed rear. He had not ordered such action, but was proud that someone had thought to selflessly perform such a deed. As he turned to look away from the Battle of the West gate, to focus his attention to the battle between the Hollows and the mystery attacker.

What he saw made his eyes widen. It was a killing field, Hollows lay slain at the feet of an enormous Warrior, definitely not a Shinigami. His appearance was strange. In one hand a gigantic Sword, reminiscent of the Long swords used by the Knights of Medieval Europe, in the other a giant Tower shield as tall as this being. The warrior had some sort of armor on, it was a white color, like the masks of the Hollows being slaughtered around him. White interlocking plates covered his Torso and arms, while a more rigid looking armor was around his legs. On his head was something that could only be described as a Helmet. If Yamamoto was to guess, he would have thought he was an oversized knight. As he continued to watch, he noticed how fluid the warriors movements were, it really was a dance of death.

A block there. A parry and stab here. A duck. A kick .Stab .Parry .Block. Slash...

It never seemed to end.

"Keep fighting their numbers are falling!". Yamamoto's attention was brought back to the gate, and it was true, few hollows were getting through the destroyed gate now, but the fighting should have lasted longer than what it had been. Turning back to the Knight, he understood why. He had seemingly slaughtered almost the entire army from the inside, by himself. When he looked back, the Knight had his foot on one of the chest of one of the Hollows. His sword at its neck, the Hollow looked almost human. _"Must be a Vasto Lorde" _ he mused to himself, _"They must be the one who caused this". _Some words Seemed to been spoken between the Hollow and the Knight, because they had stayed in that position for a while. _"let's go see who this Knight is"_. He stepped off the wall, using Shunpo to get there as fast as he could.

* * *

With the Knight

He had been killing these _Animals_ for the better part of the day, almost no end to them. But he knew better, he had not survived the Great Fall to die to some lowly Barbarians. When he had found the Vasto Lorde, he knew what he was going to do.

**"Why did you organize such an attack on the Seireitei".** Zenturio was not one for patience, so when the Vasto Lorde snarled at him instead of giving an answer, he put more pressure on its neck with his sword. "Why should I tell a bastard like you anyway", it sneered at him, bits of spittle coming out of its mouth as it hissed. It was truly in a miserable state. Blood covered its body, its lower torso had been bifurcated from its torso, Zenturio was actually surprised it was still alive after that attack, after all he had been aiming for the Hollows head, maybe he had been rusty after not fighting for the last 5,000 years or so.

**"It matters not, you were going to die anyway"**. He thrust the sword down piercing its throat, a gurgling sound reverberated from its mouth. He twisted and slashed to his right cutting its neck in half, it was dead almost instantly.

"And to whom do I owe the pleasure of helping save the Seireitei". Zenturio turned around slowly, to see and elderly looking man much smaller than himself. He was by no means defenseless, he could tell that much by the aura he seemed to permit.

**"And why do you wish to know, Shinigami"**, Zenturio did not want to be here anymore, he had slain the Barbarians, nothing else was required of him.

"Consider it a wish to satisfy curiosity." Some Shinigami appeared behind and next to Yamamoto, wearing the same outfit as him. Almost all had their hands on the hilt of their Zanpakuto, ready to strike at a single command. Yamamoto sighed, he had hoped it wouldn't come to a fight against this Knight.

When some time passed and Zenturio hadn't responded, curiosity once again filled Yamamoto's mind. "What are you exactly, you don't seem like a Shinigami, yet you don't seem like a Hollow, despite your appearance"

When those words his mouth, Zenturio felt a small amount of anger fill his mind, before stabbing his sword into the ground. **"Never compare me to those **_**Barbarians**_**, they are despicable, eating souls, my kind abolished that long ago, before they were wiped out and replaced by these….Vermin"** He paused for a bit, **"I am a Hollow"**, all present Shinigami tensed at this. **"But not of the kind you know about"**. "What make you so different from these monsters!" a Shinigami yelled out. **"These Hollows, are like this because my people, the Original Hollows if you will, were afflicted by a sickness that maddened the mind and mutated the body, all Hollows are afflicted by this now, and there is no reversing it"** Zenturio picked his blade up and sheathed it into its scabbard on his left hip. Only to place his hand up into the air above him, his body started to flicker and fade. **"Goodbye Shinigami, I am sure this will not be the last time we meet"** His body disappeared after that, making the mysterious Knight more mysterious in the eyes of Yamamoto. "Captain-Commander? What shall we do?", Yamamoto sighed, "We clean up this mess" and with that, walked back towards the Seireitei.


	2. Chapter 2

Zenturio pt2

Put authors note and copyright here

-PB-

20 years before Ichigo Kurosaki's birth

Zenturio sighed as he watched the humans walk past him. The cold air blew past and weaved in and out of the joints in his armor, a light amount of snow had collected on his body, his Longsword and shield leaning against the giant tree that he was currently sitting under, his knees up to his chest, his arms resting at his side. _**"This place is always beautiful at this time of year, hard to imagine it never existed before the war."**_ He looked up towards the horizon to gaze upon the setting sun, it always calmed him knowing that at least it still existed, even after all the destruction was wrought upon this realm during the 'War of Madness' some 500,000 years ago. Even today, the town still had hints to the battle that was fought so long ago.

He looked down towards his chest, a small round medallion hung there. It was from his 'sister', as she like to call herself. He picked it up with his right hand and held it in front of his face and admired it. It was made of wood, the same wood of the tree he was sitting under in fact, it had a simple carving, a sphere sat in the center with wavy lines connecting the outside of the sphere to the edge of the medallion, inside the sphere was one word _"Sonne"_, he still remembered her perfectly after all these years. Flipping it over, it was blank except for the words _"Schützen und dienen"_. he wished he had died that day, alongside his Battle-Brothers and Sisters, but it was not to be. It was a simple thing, but the sentimental value was not lost on him, and it was the one thing he had managed to keep and never lose during his lifetime, aside of his armor and sword.

A black crack started to appear above the town, distorting and warping the air around it. The humans were oblivious to the threat of course, a Hollow was appearing and he was curious as to how it would be dealt with. Ever since he had helped the Seireitei almost 500 years ago.

It stuck it's insect like head through the black hole that was now open, and it took all of his willpower not to slay it then and there. As it emerged, he studied it, it looked a lot like a Grasshopper that was designed to eat flesh. As the Garganta closed, it stayed suspended for a moment, seemingly gathering its bearings, large wings beating up and down to keep it aloft. It continued this for some time before taking off in a direction opposite of Zenturio. As it disappeared behind some tall buildings, he let go of his medallion letting it fall back into place at his chest and stood up letting the small amount of snow fall to the ground. He picked up his sword and shield, and proceeded to walk in the direction the Hollow had taken off to.

-PB-

A few minutes earlier

Yama was having a very boring day. He had been assigned to Karakura town for the past 2 months and was set to go home tomorrow. As he walked away from the recent battle to try and find more Hollows he couldn't stop himself from sighing again. "All these Hollows are damn weak and it's like some of them get killed before I even get there", he mused to himself, suddenly he felt a new Reiatsu signature appear, it was definitely one of a Hollow, and a strong one at that. He smirked to himself, he definitely wanted to fight this one. Quickly using Shunpo to engage the Hollow before it did anything.

-PB-

Almost an hour later.

Yama was having trouble breathing, the large wound on his chest had also damaged his lungs and had was very close to severing his heart, this Hollow was smart, and he despised it. It had actually managed to lure him into a trap and separate him from his Zanpakuto before the fight had even begun to get serious. _"No, I should have been more serious in the beginning"_ he thought to himself. This Hollow had the ability to camouflage itself to match its surroundings, and had been laying in wait on the side of a large building. When he had been running past, it had slashed at him with his large Talon hands. Yama had been fast enough to block the strike, but the Hollow had managed to dislodge the Zanpakuto from his hands, and he had been on the defensive ever since, he had managed to send a message to the Seireitei asking for immediate assistance, but even then it would take awhile for them to appear. It had many tricks too, and he had discovered that the hard way. Now it stood above him, it's mouth cackling in glee at the meal present before it. The Hollow lunged it's head forward, faster than he could react, his wounds were too severe. Yama closed his eyes, waiting for the pain that would engulf him to would seal his death.

_CLANG_

Yama shot his eyes open and his eyes widened at what was before him. It was a giant, at least twice the size of him. He was covered in White armor, and he was using his shield to stop the Hollows head while a large Long-sword was stabbed through the Hollows left arm, it recoiled in pain, obviously not expecting such a foe to appear before it. It managed to dislodged itself from the Knight's sword and jump away.

**"DIE VERMIN"**. The Knight's voice shook Yama's body, and in an instant the Knight charged after it, Shield raised and sword above his head ready to slice down at the retreating Hollow. **"RAAAAAGGGGHHH"**, a war cry reverberated from his mouth, amplified by the helmet on his head _"He is charging at it!"_. When he saw the Hollows tail raise and split open, he tried to yell at his savior to warn him about the giant barb that was going to shoot out of it, but instead he was rewarded with a glob of blood being forced out of his lungs with a cough, _"Damn it, I can feel myself fading, if I don't get healed soon.."_, his thoughts were interrupted when he witnessed the barb shoot from the tail, he was almost certain the Knight would die. When he saw the barb get closer and closer to the Knight, who had continued to run directly towards the Hollow, he immediately turned his body to the right, causing the Barb to ricochet of the shield and stab into the ground behind him, before completely spinning and using his momentum to launch himself forward. He was faster than the Hollow thought, and the wet sound of Steel piercing flesh followed as Zenturio stabbed his sword through its mask, ending its life almost instantly.

Yama could not believe his eyes, this Giant Knight had moved faster than most Shinigami that he knew. "Yama are you alright? Where is the Hollow?" A fellow Shinigami landed next to him, and as Yama looked at the new arrival, he returned his gaze to where the Knight was, only to find the space empty. "Come on we have to get you back to the Seireitei". That was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness.

-PB-

"And you say a giant that appeared to look like a Knight had saved you?" Yamamoto asked, he believed it to be the same person, but he wanted to make sure. Yamamoto then produced an image from inside his Haori, it was an image of the Knight standing above a Hollow, and although it was blurry and from a distance Yama could most definitely recognize it as the same being who saved him that day. "Y-yes Captain-Commander, that is exactly how I would describe him"

"Thank you Yama, you may leave". Yama then bowed and stood up from his position and left through the door, sliding closed as he left. _"Who and what are you"_ Yamamoto pondered to himself, before retiring himself to his quarters.


End file.
